<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Is Spinning by rootsbeforebranches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924772">Everything Is Spinning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches'>rootsbeforebranches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Ellie, Ellick, F/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie gets drunk in result of a bet she and Nick made, so he takes it upon himself to take care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Is Spinning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I‘m sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.<br/>And I also didn‘t re-read or edit this because I just quickly wrote it on my phone.</p><p> </p><p>This was inspired by my first (and probably last) experience ever getting drunk (yesterday) lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie felt like shit. She never would have thought that being drunk was gonna be feel this bad.<br/>
She couldn‘t walk or sit straight anymore, her head was spinning like crazy and she had already thrown up 3 times in a row.</p><p>When she made a bet with Nick, him stating that he‘s convinced he‘s gonna be able to get her drunk, she never thought that he‘d actually succeed since she‘s never been able to get drunk before.<br/>
To her dismay though, this time somebody, that person being Nick, actually managed to fill her up enough to get drunk.</p><p>So there she was now, head hanging over the toilet seat, vomitting the contents of her stomach up as the Latino held her hair back so it‘d stay clean, rubbing over her back gently as he quietly muttered reassurances to her.</p><p>At least her partner was nice enough and cared enough about her to take care of her after he got her drunk for their bet.</p><p>After she finished emptying her stomach, the blonde leaned back against the wall as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, resting her head against the cool tiles of the wall as well as she closed her eyes, wishing for a moment that she‘d not accepted her partner‘s bet and silently berating herself in her mind to never get drunk ever again.</p><p>Once she heard the voice of Nick, she opened her eyes to stare at him while he spoke, though somehow to her drunken mind he appeared to have doubled.</p><p>„Okay, you stay here, I‘m gonna be right back, I‘m just gonna get you some clothes to change into. Don‘t move.“</p><p>After his words, he was gone for a minute before returning to the bathroom,  where he made her wrap her arms around his neck to hoist her up, making her steady herself a bit against the wall while he helped her get out of her clothes that she‘d managed to stain a bit with puke.</p><p>Slowly, he pulled her shirt over her head, trying really hard to avoid looking at her skin that was being revealed underneath along with the black lace bra she was wearing.<br/>
As quickly as possible, without looking too much, he managed to cover her up again by pulling his own shirt on her before moving to the waist of her jeans.</p><p>He opened the button before pulling down the zipper, taking notice of the tightness he started to feel in his pants at the thought of undressing her, which he‘d of course thought of and imagined before, but never once in this context.</p><p>Knowing he had to ignore what was going on in his southern region, since it was his job to take care of Ellie now after getting her drunk and to make sure she didn‘t fall down and hurt herself accidently or something along those lines, he hurriedly pur his thumbs into the waistband of her pants and pulled them down her legs, revealing her soft skin underneath.</p><p>Somehow, he got the blonde to lift her feet from the ground, one after another to get her jeans completely off, before sliding his sweatpants up her legs, before pulling the waistband tighter to fit her small waist and making a bow to hold it in place.</p><p>„Oh my god, Nick, I feel so terrible,“ he heard Ellie whine then, slurring her speech as she couldn’t keep her balance anymore, thus falling forward against Nick, who managed to grab her by her waist and steady her.</p><p>„Okay, come on now, I‘m gonna get you to bed and then I‘m gonna get you some water,“ the Latino gently told her, moving one arms around her to rest under her arm before carefully guiding her to his bedroom.</p><p>On the short way there, the blonde let out a miserable groan as she tried to ignore the world spinning around her.<br/>
„How is it posswhere to feel this bad, Nick? Am I gonna die? I feel so terrible,“ Ellie asked, but Nick assured her that she was gonna be fine, kinda amused seeing his partner drunk for the first time, but he knew that she felt horrible so he immediately concentrated on getting her to his bed again.</p><p>Once they reached it, he pulled the sheets back and had her sit down so he could lift her legs onto the bed as well, therefore making her lay down on her back, after which Ellie immediately raised her arm, laying it over her face as she squeezed her eyes firmly shut.</p><p>„I‘m gonna be right back Ellie, okay? I‘m just gonna get you a glass of water real quick,“ Nick told her and went to get it before returning with it seconds later.</p><p>„Okay, come on now, you have to sit up for a moment,“ he spoke to her, making her groan in complaint.<br/>
Still, with his hand on her back, guiding her into a sitting position she did as he asked, taking small sips of the cup of water he was holding for her and was gradually making her drink the whole thing.</p><p>When that was taken care of, he let her lay- or rather fall, if you wanna be accurate- back down on the bed and close her eyes while he covered her up with the blanket.</p><p>„Sleep now, you‘ll feel better in the morning,“ Nick said to her, deliberately forgetting to mention the potential hangover she might have the next day.</p><p>Before he turned off the bedside lamp, he pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead, his lips lingering there for just a few seconds to long for it to be considered completely amicably, but it‘s not like the woman he was in love with took any notice of it at the moment anyway in her state.</p><p>When he was at the door, intending to let her have the bed to herself and go sleep on the couch since sharing a couch with your co-worker - but let‘s face it, they were way more than that- wasn’t exactly appropriate, he heard her whisper his name, making her turn to her again just as he was about to close the door behind him.</p><p>„Thank you for taking care of me,“ the blonde mumbled slowly, earning a smile from Nick.</p><p>„Always.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And just so you know, I really hated being drunk, it was not a great feeling, but I‘m fine and my friends took great care of me while I was drunk last night xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>